


Keith's Knife

by Nikaya



Series: Beyond the Galaxy [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, JuLance Challenge 2019, M/M, Sparring, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: The prompt for this was by @bluebilots I changed it up a little but I loved the main idea!“A concept: Lance using Keith’s knife and Keith being hella gay about it. Hear me out.”





	Keith's Knife

Keith heard a grunt coming from inside the training room as he approached with a towel draped over a shoulder, a water bottle in one hand, and his bayard in the other.

He pressed his hand to the panel and - to his surprise - he found Lance - not Shiro - training against the bots.

“Level two training complete,” said the overhead female voice.

“Ha, nice!” Lance said to himself, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Something about the sight made Keith hesitate to make a snide comment. He swallowed before making himself known. “Not bad, Sharpshooter.”

Lance’s head turned and he smiled in Keith’s direction. “Oh! Hey!” he said, heading toward the bench. “I was just finishing up for the day; the room’s yours.”

Keith quirked a thick brow. “No, stay,” he said.

Lance pulled the towel off his face. “Yeah?” he asked, smirking.

“I mean, if you want to,” Keith said, facing away from Lance, face burning as he put his own stuff on the bench. “We could… spar or something.”

“You’re on!” Lance said, tossing the towel back to the bench. He brought up his bayard and let it grow back into the broadsword.

Keith smiled as he stepped forward.

Lance noticed something glinting when Keith approached. She smirked again and gave him a fingergun. “You got a flashlight in the back of your pants or something?”

Keith’s eyes widened for a brief moment as he reached behind him and felt what was there. “Oh,” he said, casually pulled out his Blade of Marmora knife. “You mean this?” he asked. He enlarged the blade in one hand and enlarged the bayard in the other.

“Oh come on! How is that fair?” Lance squeaked.

Keith chuckled. “Fine, fine,” he said, minimizing the knife and reaching to store it.

“Actually, wait,” Lance said, stepping forward. He held out a hand. “Can I feel it?”

“My knife?” Keith asked. He brought it forward again, studying its blade. “It won’t enlarge unless you’re Galra.”

“I know that; I just wanted to feel it. I’ve only ever used my two guns and the Altean broadsword. I wanted to try it.”

Keith shrugged. “Sure,” he said, spinning the hilt toward Lance.

Lance beamed as he gripped it. “Huh.”

“What?”

“It’s heavier than I expected it to be,” he said, turning it over. He side-eyed Keith for a second before flipping it over, facing the blade down, the way Keith typically held it. “Oooh, look at me! I’m Samurai Keith!” He swung the knife in the air with surprising grace to Keith’s bewilderment.

“Very funny,” Keith said, folding his arms in front of him.

“Oh, I’m the funniest!” Lance said. “Watch me.”

Keith tilted his head to one side. “What are you-?”

He was cut short by Lance suddenly showing some seriously effective knife-wielding stances. He swung with power and accuracy, but his movements were never jagged and always flowing into one another. It was like watching dance, albeit a precise, deadly one.

When Lance was done moving, he posed in front of Keith in a crouched stance, heaving for air. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face, dampening his hair ever-so slightly. “So? How’d I do?”

Keith stared. He blinked once. Twice.

“Keith?”

“Huh?” He coughed. “Oh, uh… that was good,” he said. “Just…” Keith moved forward and stood behind Lance, leaning over his back. “Keep your eyes up,” he said, tilting Lance’s chin up so his own was resting on the other’s shoulder. “And try to keep your free hand up here.” He moved Lance’s free hand closer to Lance’s face. “That will help you block better.”

“Right… yeah,” Lance said as he held the position, Keith’s left hand still holding his free one up and his chin cradled in his right. “And as comfortable as this position is….” Lance started.

Keith furrowed his brows in response despite Lance unable to see from that angle.

Then Lance used Keith’s awkward position to pop his back out and flip Keith over his left shoulder.

Keith hit the ground on his back letting out an “oof” as he made contact. Lance had him pinned under him in the next breath. “I like the view better from up here.”

Keith was _very_ aware of Lance’s new position: his knife was under his jaw, his waist straddled by Lance, and said Paladin’s breath on his face.

Keith could no nothing but stare at Lance, red and wide-eyed.

Lance laughed and leaned back to stand. He held out his free hand to Keith who took it and pulled himself up. “Took you by surprise, huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith admitted as his stomach turned back over. He smiled then crouched down, taking out his bayard. “Let’s spar.”

* * *

Thanks for reading! Socials are found[ here](linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!


End file.
